The Zen System
The Zen System is a small secluded solar system in the Andromeda Galaxy, designation M31. Its a system with 8 planets in the immediate orbit of the systems sun with a single 9th planet of decent size orbiting just outside of the 8th planets path of orbit. The planet is home to 4 sentient species separated on 3 planets and 1 moon with the remaining 5 planets being either barren or being a gas giant. WIP History The exact formation of the Zen System isn't exactly known but it is speculated to be around 4.1 million years ago. Formed by a super nova, the system slowly started to form. First the sun, then the planets formed. The system has remained largely unexplored minus for the races who lived within it until 2582, when a UCR fleet came in contact with the native Saiyan race, a warrior race that is the trading hub of the Zen System. They are the first race to have outside contact. The system is also home to the Cardosians, a advanced clan race that is native to Planet Cardosos, then there is the tribal people of the moon, Joor. The moon of the 5th planet, Purimitibu. They are mainly a primitive people who have adapted to the harsh climate of the planets moon. They remain largely solitary. Then there is the Tamaraneans (subjects to change details), a fierce warrior society that also very compassionate and are driven by emotions. Together, the Saiyans, Tamaraneans, and Cardosians form the Zen Alliance. A council that coordinates how the different societies interact and organize trading relations with different factions. Both native and now in the rare case, foreign. Planets The system has 8 planets, plus a 9th right out side of the immediate system. The Cardosian's are the ones responsible for spearheading such explorations with Saiyans providing the extra man power and guidance. Tamarean scientists are also assisting in exploring the harder planets such as Tsunare. In order they are 1. Carvendas - The first planet, a molten planet with very high heat and flowing magma rivers. Due to it being so close to the sun. No one has been to this planet. 2. Mindor - The second planet, a solid rocky planet with a gaseous atmosphere. The clouds are too thick to effectivly land a exploration team. The surface remains unexplored, also the hottest planet due to the gasses trapping the heat on the planet. Unlike Carvendas which has no atmosphere and allows the heat to disperse. 3. Paradisus - The third planet, a solid rocky planet and home world of the Saiyan race. Its a very balanced planet and has a varied climate and landscape. The planet is not only a hub of the solar systems trading, its also home of the Cosmic Tournament. This has been the home of the Saiyans for well over 2,000 years. The planet has many forgotten city nestled in the deserts and forests showing not only Saiyan civilizations from long ago, but also forgotten civilizations dating well over 3,000 years. The Saiyans are a warrior race that values honor, kinship, and are very superstitious of the Super Saiyan legend. King Tarbas and Queen Fava are the rulers of this planet, with their son Prince Tarbas being the heir. 4. Cardosos - Homeworld of the Cardosians, very similar to Paradisus. Although there is much more water. Well over 90% of the planet is covered by water and the Cardosians were originally an amphibious race. They have built cities that are high above the high waves and violent waters of Cardosos. The Cardosoians are a clan based race that are seperated into 3 major knots. Or clans. The Trilobites, The Aquaians, and finally. The Over-tads. The Over-tads being the ruling clan. Every year they gather to discuss the future plans for their civilization, such as finding new ways to improve their floating cities. Some of their warriors can rival even the Saiyans in fighting prowess, and a Cardosian even won the Cosmic Tournament twice in a row. Their armor is so advanced that even the Saiyan race has incorporated their designs into Saiyan armor. The clan leader, Ree'Dre of the Overtads is the current leader of Cardosos. 5. Tamaran - A warrior race that is very similar to the Saiyans. They are a long time ally and friend of the Saiyans due to their similarities. The planet is similar to the Saiyans planet with a wide range of climates and enviroments. From lush forests to dusty badlands. Much of the populace is centered around the Royal Palace. Similar to the Saiyans. Emperor Jarand'r and his Queen are the current rulers of this planet. 6. Gathuru - A planet completely covered by forests and rivers. Looks very similar to Paradisus but is much bigger,looks more forested and the air is carbon dioxide. Allowing the flora to grow to amazing sizes. Satellite images show fauna that have adapted to the environment but no sign of sentient life has been found. Manned explorations have not been sent but drones have been sent to the surface. It remained active for 2 hours before going offline. Cardosian Scientist are working with Saiyan scientists to try and find a way to lead a manned exploration. By sending a team of warriors to escort a research team. No timeline has been released. 7. Purimitibu - A gas giant with a plethora of storms covering its surface with a single permanent storm that is noticeable from its orbit. The storm is about the size of Cardosos. Its moon, Joor is home to a tribal race that is mainly secluded to the moon and rarely if never contacts off their moon. They have adapted to the harsh conditions of their moons high gravity. The gravity being even higher than Paradisus' gravity. Its people grown to be very big and muscular. Any and all attempts to contact have resulted in conflict and now the Alliance cuts all contact until a plan to initiate contact without conflict can be made. The leader of the moon is unknown due to their tribal ways and no known way of determining which tribe is which and which tribe is the ruling tribe. They all seem nomadic in nature. 8. Tsunare - A rocky planet with a similar atmosphere to Gathuru, although the exact composition of its surface is unknown. No manned explorations have been sent here yet. It is assumed it is very forested. The atmosphere is very thick and its land masses can not be seen, unlike Gathuru. Carodosian scientists are trying to find a way to break through its thick atmosphere. No time line has been released. 9. Planet X - The 9th planet of the Zen System, with an savage wasteland of ice dominating the surface due to its distance from the central star. After an agreement with the residents of the system, the CMF was granted access to the planet to use as a forward base of operations in the Andromeda Galaxy while they provide trade and technology to the system. Gallary Moon tribe.jpg|The moon tribe of Joor alien-warrior.jpg|A Cardosian warrior Saiyan new generation.jpg|A Saiyan warrior Tameraneans.png|A group Tamareans. This is subject to change, using as a example. May use different image. saiyan group.jpg|A group of Saiyans wearing a variety of clothing. From tradional (back left) to even a foreign armor using Saiyan design (front left) Category:Solar System Category:Andromeda Category:Zen System Category:DSM